


Le croquis

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Lovino tolère à peine les escapades nocturnes d'Antonio avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Un jour, en faisant innocemment le ménage, il tombe sur un croquis des trois lascars.





	Le croquis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit cet été. Bonne lecture !

« Lovi-chéri, je suis rentré ! »  
Ce fichu bastardo venait de crier. A trois heures du matin ! Dans la rue !   
Enervé, Lovino se précipita à la fenêtre. Il n’avait pas vraiment dormi, puisqu’il avait attendu avec impatience que son homme revienne à la maison. Il n’était jamais vraiment tranquille quand Antonio partait en soirée avec ses meilleurs potes.  
Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû les chercher au poste pour état d’ébriété et diverses conneries provoquées par l’alcool.  
Lovino frissonna sous l’air frais de la nuit et se figea. Putain ! Francis et Gilbert, les amis d’Antonio l’avaient suivi jusqu’ici et lui adressaient un doigt d’honneur !  
« Mi corazon, tu peux m’ouvrir ? J’ai paumé les clefs. »  
Pour la peine, ils mériteraient de dormir dans la rue. Lovino avait appelé plusieurs fois le serrurier pour changer le mécanisme de la porte d’entrée, depuis qu’il vivait avec Antonio.  
« Et pourquoi je me bougerai le cul jusqu’en bas !  
\- Pour ses beaux yeux, ricana Francis.  
\- Pour son cul, rétorqua Gilbert. Il est tellement magnifique. »  
Une pointe de colère envahit Lovino quand Gilbert osa claquer les fesses d’Antonio. On ne touchait pas à son idiota !  
« Parce que je t’aime !, roucoula Antonio.  
\- C’est trop mignon, beugla Francis.  
\- Il est perdu pour nous autres », surenchérit Gilbert.  
Putain ! Lovino préférait ne pas savoir combien de bières ou de tequila ils s’étaient enfilés. Excédé, il endossa un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité. Oh ! Non ! Ce n’était pas la pudeur qui le retenait, mais bien leurs commentaires salaces d’ivrognes. Lovino descendit les escaliers et s’arma de courage. Il ne souhaitait pas héberger les deux corniauds pour le reste de la nuit.  
« Seul Antonio entre », grogna Lovino sur le pas de la porte.  
Sa volonté s’en retrouva renforcée en découvrant à quel point les amis d’Antonio se montraient tactiles avec lui. Flanqués de part et d’autres de lui, ils jouaient avec ses cheveux ou posaient une main sur ses hanches.  
Sa jalousie se réveilla dangereusement.   
« Mi corazon, je leur ai promis un lit dans la chambre d’amis…  
\- On n’a pas pris cette décision ensemble. De plus, tu dormiras dans la chambre d’amis. Tu pues l’alcool.  
\- Oh ! Vous faites chambre à part.  
\- Vos gueules, tous les deux ! Je vous appelle un taxi. Non ! Vous restez dehors ! »  
Lovino avait déjà commis l’erreur de les laisser entrer. Il n’avait réussi à s’en défaire qu’à la fin d’une journée épuisante.  
Lovino extirpa son homme des deux sangsues et referma la porte brusquement.  
« Tu n’es pas gentil avec eux.  
\- Va te coucher, grommela Lovino. Si j’étais méchant avec eux, je ne m’occuperais pas de leur taxi. »  
Antonio lui offrit un baiser plein de vapeurs alcooliques et se dirigea d’un pas hésitant vers leur chambre. Après un soupir résigné, Lovino le conduisit au bon endroit en supportant ses caresses et ses bisous. Il le quitta après la promesse qu’ils feraient l’amour une fois qu’Antonio serait sobre.  
Lovino put enfin fermer l’œil, quand les amis d’Antonio montèrent dans le taxi.  
Il supportait difficilement leur présence dans la vie d’Antonio. Seulement, les membres du Bad Friends Trio avaient bâti un lien fort à travers les siècles. Leur camaraderie ne serait pas brisée par une histoire d’amour aussi puissante soit elle.  
Lovino rêva de trouver un moyen de les éloigner d’Antonio. Ses idées se montrèrent plus abracadabrantesques les unes que les autres dans son esprit fatigué. Il songea même que ce trio avait certainement franchi les limites de l’amitié. Antonio le lui aurait dit. Il n’était pas cachottier sur son ancienne vie sentimentale. Ses vrais ex le perturbaient bien assez, Lovino n’allait pas en inventer rien que pour le plaisir de se tourmenter.   
Pourtant, quelques jours plus tard, il trouva de quoi douter de l’amitié entre les trois lascars.  
Lovino avait décidé de faire le ménage dans le vieux grenier d’Antonio, histoire de chasser la poussière et les toiles d’araignée. Il ne cherchait pas à fouiner dans les affaires de son idiota. Il passait un petit coup de plumeau sur les piles de documents et les caisses disséminées dans la pièce, sans s’y attarder.  
Seulement, une feuille voleta dans la salle. En la ramassant, Lovino s’attarda dessus. Il s’agissait d’un croquis. Amateur d’art, il ne put s’empêcher de le regarder longuement. Le croquis représentait les membres du trio infernal dans une position plus que lascive. Le rouge aux joues, Lovino sentait la colère s’emparer de lui devant ce souvenir immortalisé.  
Sur le croquis, Antonio, entièrement nu, embrassait Gilbert tandis que Francis se tenait entre ses jambes et posait ses lèvres sur son bas ventre.  
Dès qu’Antonio revint d’une conférence avec son gouvernement, il retrouva un Lovino enragé dans sa cuisine.  
« Explique-moi ça ! »  
Antonio blêmit sur le coup et chercha ses mots.  
« C’était un défi idiot, mi corazon. Rien de plus…  
\- Ne me mens pas, s’énerva Lovino.  
\- C’était vraiment un défi idiot, après une nuit d’ivresse. On avait trouvé un peintre dans le coin qui n’a pas résisté à l’idée de se faire de l’argent facile. Tu vois. C’est signé en bas…  
\- Dis donc, ton débit de paroles a bien augmenté. Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre vous trois ? »  
Il y eut un blanc assez révélateur.  
« Lovi, ton imagination érotique te joue des tours, finit par dire Antonio.  
\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! »  
Antonio soupira longuement, effectua quelques pas, attrapa ses épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« C’était rien de sentimental. Il nous est arrivé de coucher ensemble…   
\- Et pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ?  
\- Vu comment tu as réagi avec mes ex, je n’allais pas te parler de mes sexfriends que je vois toujours. »  
Incapable de dire un mot sans faire éclater sa fureur, Lovino le fusilla du regard. Evidemment, il ne supportait pas qu’Antonio revoit ses sexfriends. Qui sait ce qu’il pourrait se passer dans leur état d’ébriété ! Il s’était toujours méfié du Bad Friends Trio, mais pas à ce point-là.  
« Tu es furieux, mi corazon. Je le comprends. Je t’ai menti par omission sur un sujet délicat. »  
Lovino grommela quelque chose sur le prochain état des couilles d’Antonio.  
« Même pour toi, je n’allais pas me passer de mes meilleurs amis. J’ai bien compris que je devais éviter de revoir mes ex à cause de ta jalousie…  
\- Je ne veux plus que tu les revois, grogna Lovino.  
\- Ecoute. On est en couple chacun de notre côté. Il ne va rien arriver de cette teneur entre nous trois. Nous tenons beaucoup trop à nos compagnons…  
\- Je m’en fiche. Tu vas arrêter de les voir.  
\- Mi corazon. Tu es fâché pour le moment. On en discutera à tête reposée.  
\- C’est tout pensé. »  
Antonio rompit le contact visuel et se mit à réfléchir.  
« Tant que je n’ai pas le droit de les revoir, je fais grève du sexe. »  
Lovino ricana.  
« T’es plus accroc que moi.  
\- Oh ! Crois-moi ! Je suis capable de tenir ma libido en laisse quand je souhaite vraiment obtenir quelque chose. »  
L’idiota était bien accroché à ses « ex sex friends », puisqu’il n’amorça même pas un seul geste déplacé envers Lovino. Au début, Lovino trouvait cette grève bien reposante pour son postérieur malmené par un espagnol enthousiaste. Mais à force, il commençait à ressentir le manque de sexe. Il avait l’habitude de le faire au moins une fois par jour avec Antonio. Et très souvent, ils le faisaient bien plus.  
Etait-ce de la triche qu’Antonio se balade à moitié à poil dans la maison à toute heure de la journée ? Pourquoi était-il si sexy quand il mangeait des tomates ? Et ses fesses étaient toujours aussi sublimes. Ses abdos se découpaient dans le soleil couchant… Enfin, ce genre de truc trop sexy et incommodant pour le pauvre Lovino privé de sexe.   
Antonio voulait-il le faire céder plus vite pour classer cette affaire de sex friends qu’il voyait toujours ?  
Lovino chercha à faire taire sa jalousie en rencontrant les petits amis des amis d’Antonio. Arthur était au courant des anciennes frasques sexuelles du BFT et faisait confiance à Francis pour ne pas tout gâcher entre eux pour une histoire de fesses. Matthew le savait à demi-mot, s’inquiétait souvent de l’état d’ébriété des trois lascars et les avait suivis plusieurs fois de loin. Il avait été témoin de leurs conneries. Rien n’impliquait plus que de l’amitié. Le Canadien avait fini par se faire une raison. Il ne pouvait empêcher les trois amis de se voir et d’agir comme des adolescents le temps d’un soir.  
Lovino rencontra même Francis et Gilbert pour les menacer de toutes sortes de choses désagréables s’il arrivait quelque chose d’ordre sexuel avec Antonio. Ils se rebellèrent aussitôt, en disant qu’ils ne trahiraient jamais leurs couples et leur amitié pour une partie de jambes en l’air.  
« Non, mais c’est vrai, Lovino, s’énerva Francis. Antonio nous en voudrait à mort, s’il cassait avec toi à cause de nous. Et Arthur me poursuivrait à travers la terre entière pour me faire payer mon infidélité.  
\- Matthew n’a pas l’air violent comme ça. Mais il a aussi son petit caractère… et une batte de baseball et une crosse de hockey. Je n’ai pas envie de faire une connaissance approfondie avec elles.  
\- Tu dois comprendre qu’on s’est amusé ensemble à une époque où on était tous les trois célibataires.  
\- C’est une époque révolue.   
\- Et il t’aime, bordel ! »  
Lovino avait rougi à la remarque. Francis et Gilbert s’étaient alors foutu de sa gueule pendant au moins une demi-heure. Oh ! Il ne pouvait toujours pas les voir en peinture, ces deux-là.  
Après cette rencontre riche en émotions, Lovino attendit Antonio de pied ferme chez eux. Il avait préparé un petit discours à servir à son idiota pour qu’il arrête la grève du sexe et qu’ils se rabibochent. Il se rendait bien compte qu’il était extrêmement jaloux. Il devait se faire à l’idée qu’Antonio avait eu une vie sexuelle bien remplie avant lui. Son homme n’allait pas se couper de ses amis pour lui, de toute manière. S’il restait campé sur ses positions, ils ne s’en sortiraient jamais.  
« Lovi-chéri, je suis rentré. Et ce ne sera pas encore ce soir qu’on se fera des mamours !  
\- Ne crois pas ça, idiota !  
\- Tu as prévu de me menotter au lit !, s’en inquiéta Antonio.  
\- Pas du tout, idiota… J’ai bien compris que vous ne feriez plus rien ensemble.  
\- Ah ! Je suis heureux de l’entendre. J’ai tellement envie de te prendre, là tout de suite. C’était un véritable cauchemar de ne pas pouvoir te toucher…  
\- Stop, idiota ! Laisse-moi finir.  
\- Tu as deux minutes avant que je craque.  
\- Ok. Le message essentiel, c’est que je te quitte, si jamais il se passe quelque chose entre vous trois de sexuel.  
\- Ça n’arrivera pas, mi corazon. Je tiens trop à toi, mon Lovi-chéri. Tu es mon grand amour. »  
Lovino rougit furieusement, alors qu’Antonio s’approchait de lui en lui déclamant son amour éternel.  
« Comment tu sais que c’est pour toujours, alors que tu as eu d’autres hommes dans ta vie pour lesquels tu as pensé la même chose ?  
\- Parce qu’avec toi, c’est différent, dit Antonio avant de l’embrasser. Le feu qui brûle pour toi dans mon cœur ne s’éteindra pas facilement. Je n’ai jamais ressenti une telle puissance dans mes sentiments. Et toi ?  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul, marmonna Lovino. Et… Je ne pense pas ressentir quelque chose de plus fort pour quelqu’un d’autre.  
\- Je ferai tout pour te garder rien que pour moi. Tu n’as pas à être jaloux ou à t’en faire. Je t’aime. »  
Le cœur de Lovino se gonfla d’amour et fondit sous le baiser d’Antonio.


End file.
